Great Life of High School
by Pain Killers
Summary: A high school fic of the DOA characters. Everyone says that high schools are the best years of your life. Is it really? Well, they will just let you know.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for made up characters whom which I did not make in this chapter. Team Ninja owns these characters.

**Authors Note: **This is a high school story, characters will act different because they are only in high school, but they will not be much out of character. Also, this will take place in different people's point of view. First chapter is Helena.

**-Helena- **

**Chapter I**

I walked down the cafeteria, looking for my friends' table. I looked around and saw a table filled with people. Not your ordinary colorful wearing collared shirt, slim-fit American Eagle Jeans. No, they wore something different. It obviously appealed to me. I loved the black, the skulls and the chains hanging from their necks, and some on their pants. I saw one girl. She caught my eyes. She was absolutely stunning. Literally, her hair was white, as white as snow. She had black streaks underneath. Her eyes filled with dark make-up. I loved the way she looked. I wanted to be her friend so bad. Oh so bad. Just looking at her inspired me to be different. Her hair was short and choppy and slightly in her face. Kind of messy too. Oh god how I would kill to look like that. I looked further down, just to see a slender body underneath that hoodie of hers. And her necklaces were like no other. Silver chainlike things wrapped around her neck. I really liked her style. Black hoodie. Black pants with silver shiny chains hanging down from them. Big, black shoes. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I saw another girl sitting next to her, whispering something in her ear, smiling, looking in my direction. She was pretty as well. Asian, her hair was very long. Hair half-way down her back. Very choppy and layered as well, her hair too covered her face. Once I noticed that they were looking at me and laughing, my face turned red. I walked away from that table as fast as I could. Oh god that was embarrassing. Having them look at me, and laughing at me.

I bet they were laughing at the way I looked. I am so ugly. My eyes are plain, just this ugly aqua blue color, no make-up on it. I'm not allowed to wear any until I'm sixteen. I think that's a stupid rule. My hair was so plain compared to them too. It's just blonde, and it goes all the way down my butt. Nothing special, no awesome choppy layers, no cool bangs to cover up my ugly face. My mom puts my bangs up. I can't believe the way she wants me to look. I'm wearing a blue plain ugly shirt, just this ugly baby blue. There wasn't anything special on it. It's also very loose so it makes me look fat. It made me look like a blob. I hated the way I looked. I wanted to shoot my style.

I sit down at my table with my friends. All of that thinking, staring off into space, not eating my lunch made my friends worried about me. Normally I am quiet, yeah, but they still were worried about this sadness. I just want to be with those guys so bad. I always did. They are so cool, unique. Beautiful. I love it.

"Helena! Hello, earth to Helena!" Lei Fang yelled to call my attention. I didn't appreciate her interrupting my thoughts. I was happy while thinking about being with them. "Helena, are you okay?" she asked looking concerned. It actually made me mad for some reason. I don't know why…

"I'm fine, can a person think without being accused of having a problem?" I snorted out with an attitude. That is not like me at all. I don't know what was going through my head. That's not cool, or fair. Lei Fang looked sad. I couldn't blame her. "Lei Fang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Don't worry, I was just thinking okay. Really, I didn't mean to explode like that." I could see the smile cracking in her face slowly, which made me feel a bit better. Oh god, when Lei Fang gets sad, it's the worst thing in the world. Her brown, almond shaped eyes end up getting really big, and her eyebrows narrow in so much to where it looks like she is going to cry. I hate that. It makes me sad as well.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Lei Fang asked. I sighed and looked down, trying to think of something to worry me, I don't want her to think about me badly, you know? Wanting to be around different friends isn't that good to say.

"Oh, that Language and Literature test we have coming up. It makes me nervous. I mean, how am I supposed to remember all these quotes from the plays. It doesn't make any sense. I think it's so stupid and I'm just nervous." I lied. I knew all the quotes. We have this test tomorrow about the play we read "The Miracle Worker" about Helen Keller. I knew that play like I knew the back of my hand. But nobody knew that.

"I could so help with that! See, you could-" Kasumi tried to suggest. I interrupted her, I don't need help. At all.

"Oh no, Kasumi, it's fine. Don't waste your time on trying to help me. I'll figure it out some how.

"Um… okay. Are you sure?" Kasumi said brushing her faded red hair dye. I nodded my head smiling.

It was after school. I was walking with Hitomi. We decided to walk home today because it certainly was a beautiful day.

"Helena, how are you. We haven't talked in a while, and today at lunch you were acting kind of weird." Hitomi asked. I looked deep into her ice blue eyes. I could tell she was really worried. I usually tell her everything. And she always knows when I'm lying. I hate how she can read me so well. I could never fool her. So, since I tell her everything, I didn't think it would be a big deal to tell her this.

"Well, I'm fine. I just want to be different. You know?" I said as nice as I could. Hitomi smiled. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I've always felt like that, don't even worry about it. I always want to be prettier." Hitomi said as she picked up a flower and put it in her hair. I smiled, relieved at knowing how understanding she is.

-xx-

Hitomi and I split up to our separate houses. I went into my room. I looked at myself trying to see how I could possibly look like them. The 'cool' people. How I wish to look like them so much. I looked through my basket of clothes to see what I can possibly wear. All I saw was stupid plain, baggy, white, blue, red, and yellow shirts. Can't I at least have a black plain one?

I finally find a black shirt. It's pretty, it's plain though. It's a tank top. And it fits just perfectly. "Yes! Perfect! A black tank top that actually fits me!" I yell out of happiness and excitement. Now I go around looking searching for some jeans that could fit me perfectly, slim-fit, instead of loose and baggy jeans basically falling off my butt. My mom picks out my outfits for me. She wants me to dress a certain way. A kind of way that would make everyone in the high school repel away from me. I don't think it's fair. I'm a fifteen year old freshman girl going to a high school dressing like a fifth grader. I don't like it. I find the best pair of jeans. It's not all that great, it's light blue, not flared out, nor is it tight. I look like a retard. I look at myself in the mirror a little more. There is something wrong with my pants, it's too high. Mom always tells me to wear my pants at my waist, right under my belly button. But it doesn't look right, at all. I pull my pants down further and further to see how it would look lower, right below where my hips are. I smile looking at the sight. "Oh how lovely. I like the way this looks" I say to myself. I never realized how skinny I was. The tank top is showing off a little of my chest. I've never had cleavage showing before. And not only that, but some of my stomach was showing. I never realized how flat it looks. And I see my curves now more than ever. "Wow, I actually look good!" I said to myself. My hair is way too long for my own good. But the blonde and the black together looks really cool. Oh wow. Tomorrow when I go back to school, I'm going to for surely be able to slightly fit in. Of course I'll look like a poser. But maybe it'll make them want to talk to me. Hopefully.


End file.
